Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING EDITED. (CHAPTER 5) Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem!Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU Good Morgana .
1. Beginnings

**Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife **by **RomaMarufixx**

**Part One - Beginnings**

_Fem!Merlin/Arthur _

Characters belong to the BBC

* * *

><p>Merlin was dressed in one of those, in her opinion, awful dresses that all the royal women had to wear, which was tight, most of all, on her breasts, hips and waist. Although that didn't matter at the moment, all that did was the smiling faces of the children that she was entertaining in the courtyard as well as their laughter. She threw yet another blue sphere into the air and watched as it burst into a hundred tiny blue sparkles and fell down onto them.<p>

"Do another, please, your majesty." said one of the small group of children around her and all of the others nodded and voiced their agreement.

"Okay." she grinned and threw a third, and it repeated what the last two had just done but it still drew out the same joyful reaction from the children.

Arthur was in his chambers, reading through some of the things that had been brought up in council but the sound of laughter drew his attention to the window. As he glanced outside he could see where it was coming from and the reason for it, as Merlin and the children were smiling and laughing at the blue spheres that were exploding into tiny pieces above their heads.

It made Arthur smiled and a small laugh escaped him before it disappeared and he frowned.

Just over a year ago, Merlin and Arthur had married, just a few months after the announcement that magic was legal and Merlin had become his Court Sorceress just a month before she had become his Queen.

It was around the time of their first anniversary that Morgana had brought up the topic of children and it had caused an argument between everyone present, and had lead to Arthur shouting that he didn't want children, even though he knew that he would need to leave an heir for Camelot, but the thing that shocked everyone the most was that he had not told Merlin this and she found out at the same time as everyone else.

After that night, he seemed to see less of Merlin, she only spoke to him in short sentences and only really when he spoke to her or she needed to speak to him about something. She seemed to spend a lot of her time with the servant's children and Arthur could only guess that it was because of her want for children that Arthur didn't want.

The truth was Arthur did actually want children, but due to the fact that he had lost his mother in childbirth, he was afraid that he would lose Merlin the same way, of course he knew that the circumstances were much different, with his mother having only conceived through magic whereas Merlin could probably conceive naturally, but Arthur's fear conquered his common sense, he _could not _lose his Merlin.

It was around midnight, maybe even early in the morning when Merlin returned had returned to her and Arthur's chambers, she had managed to open and close the door without making a sound or tripping over anything, which was very unlike her. She had just taken her shoes off when Arthur came up behind her.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur!" She jumped and spun around so fast that her neck hurt. "You scared me! I thought you would be asleep."

"I was waiting up for you, where have you been?" he asked, slightly irritated but he tried not to show it.

"Just out."

"At the tavern again?" he teased and she scoffed at the joke. She muttered something under her breath as she took off her cloak and tried to undo her corset by herself.

"What?"

"I said I was at Anna and Erec's house." she said and the names struck a bell. Erec was a knight of Camelot, and just under two years ago he had married a young noble lady called Anna and the two had recently had a daughter, which could be the reason why Merlin was spending her nights at their home. Arthur sighed before following Merlin to their bed.

She had managed to get her corset off and once her arms were out of the dress, she let it drop to the floor, leaving her in her under dress which she decided that she going to sleep in and got into bed as Arthur did the same.

Merlin turned so that her back was to Arthur, so he brought himself close behind her and moved her hair to the side so that he was able to kiss her neck.

"Merlin?" he said and when she said nothing, he continued. "I know that you're upset, my love, please, can we talk?" Arthur felt her try and move so he backed up to give her the room that she needed to turn around and when she did he could see the tears that were welling up in her eyes and he cupped her cheek and rubbed it as she began to cry.

"Merlin…"

"I went over to their home to see their baby daughter, Alysa, and every time that I see her I feel a warmth inside and then it turns to ice when I realise that she is not mine."

"Merlin, I know you want a child."

"But you don't." she sobbed.

"I do."

"But, you said-" Merlin began to say, very confused.

"I didn't mean it, I'm just worried...about losing you like I lost my mother."

"Oh Arthur, it won't be like that, Ygraine died because-"

"I know, I just couldn't bare living without you."

"Oh, Arthur," she said and moved so that she could cup one of his cheeks to prevent him from looking away from her. "You won't get rid of me that easily, I'm like a splinter, once I'm here, it is hell to get me to go away." she said and they both laughed.

Arthur moved forward and caught her lips in a slow and passionate kiss and when they broke apart, Merlin pushed Arthur onto his back before climbing on top of him and continuing the kiss. Merlin moved backwards slightly so their lower bodies pressed against each other causing them both to moan.

"Oh, gods, Arthur, it's been too long." she moaned and she pulled the nightdress over her head and threw it onto the floor. Arthur grabbed hold of her slim waist and dragged his eyes across her body before moving one hand up to cup her breast, making her squeal out in pleasure and delight and her head rolled backwards when he began rubbing his thumb across her sensitive nipple.

"I think we should make a start on that baby, don't you?" Arthur's voice was dark with lust which made Merlin moan and she nodded and pushed Arthur down on the bed claiming his lips again, her hands grabbing the bottom of his night shirt to pull it over his head.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, it's a beautiful day, you really can't expect me to stay in this dingy chamber can you?" Merlin begged her husband as he was getting ready to train with his knights.<p>

"Dingy chamber?" Arthur asked offended and Merlin glared at him which only made him snigger. "Merlin, yesterday when you were outside in the heat, you fainted and I am not going to let that happen again."

"But-"

"And then there's the fact that you threw up this morning, twice, one time in my boots."

"That chicken last night was not cooked properly, it tasted off and I'm sorry, that was the closest thing I could find to throw up in this morning."

"The chicken was fine Merlin, I had it as well."

"Yeah, well, you would eat anything." She said and Arthur rolled his eyes before turning around and placing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"I'll be back in a few hours and during that time I expect you to go and see Gaius, maybe he knows what has made you feel ill all of a sudden, I'll see you later." he said as he left.

"Whatever." she huffed and got back into bed.

It took her another half an hour to will herself to get out of bed and get dressed before making her way to Gaius' chambers, where she knocked twice on the door before letting herself in.

"Gaius?" she called out and then noticed him stood at a workbench filling up a small vial with an orange coloured liquid, but placed it in a holder when he saw who was stood at his door.

"Merlin, my girl, what can I do for you?"

"Arthur told me to come and visit you, I haven't been very well."

"What is the matter?"

"Well, as far as Arthur knows, I fainted yesterday and threw up this morning but to be honestly, for the past few weeks or so I've just felt so sick, tired and dizzy."

"Yes, I recall you passing out in the courtyard." Gaius said and Merlin blushed as she recalled the fainting, just by the training fields, in the presence of not only Gaius and her husband but all of the knights. "Well, let's find out what's the problem." Gaius said and after an hour of him taking sample after sample from her, he had found out the cause of her illness.

"I have it."

"What is it Gaius? What is wrong with me?" she asked, worrying from the stool that she was sat on.

"Nothing is wrong Merlin."

"What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant." _Pregnant. _

Merlin made a high pitched noise before jumping off of the stool and throwing herself at Gaius for a hug and they both laughed.

"Congratulations Merlin."

"Thank you, Gaius, do you know how far along I am?" she asked curiously.

"I would guess at around a month, that's when the nausea begins."

"What other symptoms do I have to look forward to then?" she asked and the two of them talked for hours as Gaius explain to her as much as he knew about pregnancy and showed her several books on the subject and he told her that her symptoms would stay the same for another month before she would experience mood swings and even more fatigue.

He also reminded her that there was still a high risk of miscarriage up until the fourth month, so that she should keep her pregnancy on the down low, but of course she had to tell Arthur.

Gaius had told her that the morning sickness she had would continue, but die down around the second or third month, but could come back at any point during the pregnancy and that it was healthy for her to gain a bit of weight every week, but she didn't care about the weight gain, all she cared about was the fact that she was going to have a baby, that she was going to be a mother.

"Could you send a letter to my mother, asking her to come to Camelot, I would love to have her here during my pregnancy."

"Of course, my girl, now go tell the King of the good news and I'll have to see how you're doing next month." She hugged her uncle once more before leaving to go and see Arthur.


	2. Baby Beginnings

**Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife **by **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Two - Baby Beginnings**

_Fem!Merlin/Arthur _

Characters belong to the BBC

* * *

><p>Arthur had been surprised to come back to his bedchambers to find that Merlin was not there, he had been gone for a number of hours and didn't expect Merlin to spend too much time at Gaius. With her being gone longer than he had been he began to worry, but she soon came through the doors of their chambers and nearly all the worry went away.<p>

"Merlin! I've been so worried, where have you been?" he asked and grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

"You told me to go and see Gaius, and that's where I have been, I don't normally do what you tell me, but this once I did." she said, sticking out her tongue and he smirked.

"You seem better, nothing wrong with you then?" he asked, moving his hands up to cup her face.

"Well, nothing's wrong yes, but…"

"But what?" Arthur asked and Merlin moved them so that they were sat on their bed.

"Well, after an hour or so with Gaius trying to find out why I was feeling the way I was, he finally found out."

"And?"

"I'm pregnant." Arthur froze for a moment and Merlin began to worry that he had gone into shock until he blinked and spoke.

"You're pregnant?" he asked and Merlin smiled and nodded, watching as Arthur's face broke into a wide grin and he crashed their lips together, making Merlin moan at the roughness. When they parted they were both panting and grinning like mad.

"So you're happy, with this?" she panted and he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"More than happy." he said and she planted several kissed across his lips, cheeks and jawline before resting her head on his shoulder and smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you." he replied and kissed the top of her head. "Now, off with the dress." he said and moved his hands to start undoing her corset.

"What, Arthur, it's the middle of the day!" She said, pulling away from him.

"Like that's stopped us before." he said and kissed just under her chin and she laughed falling backwards onto the bed and took her husband with her.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to pass very quickly for the two that were expecting a baby and Merlin was now in her second month of pregnancy and had gone to see Gaius like he had wanted her to.<p>

"Everything seems to be fine." Gaius told Merlin, who was sat on her favourite stool. "Are you eating healthily?"

"Of course."

"And you and Arthur are not being too rough on the baby?"

"No, what?" Gaius laughed as he moved over to his work bench. "Gaius! No, Arthur's, I'm, we're, none of your business!" she huffed.

"...What do I have to look forward to next month?"

"You might start to show, just a bit during this next month. Make sure that you keep eating well, get plenty of rest and drink lots of water."

"Who knew being pregnant would be such hard work."

"I will all be worth it in the end." Gaius said and Merlin smiled and rubbed at her flat stomach.

"I know, thank you Gaius, I'll be back next month for another one of our 'sessions' but I'll probably see you before that." she said as she made her way over to the door.

"Merlin?"

"Hm?"

"Your mother wrote back last week, I forgot to tell you, she's been packing her things and she should be here in a week or two."

"Thank you Gaius." Merlin smiled as she left the room and returned to her chambers where Arthur was sat at his table, munching on his lunch.

As soon as Merlin reached the desk, the King handed his wife an apple which she took after whispering a thank you and after rubbing it on her dress she took a bite.

"Mm." she sighed as she sat down opposite Arthur.

"So what did Gaius say, is everything alright?" he asked, sounding a bit worried but trying not to look it.

"Everything looks okay, I just need to keep up the very healthy lifestyle and also I might start showing during the third month." she beamed happily and a smile graced Arthur's lips at the mention of her showing. "Oh and my mother will be arriving in Camelot soon."

"I'll have some servants make ready a chamber for her, have you told her that you're pregnant?"

"Gaius wrote the letter, so I'm not sure, but if she doesn't, then I get to tell her in person, which is far better, although as soon as she find out she will want to tell everyone."

"The only person I'm worried that will find out about the pregnancy is Morgana, within an hour of her knowing the whole kingdom will know." Arthur laughed as did Merlin as she finished off her apple and placed the core on the table at the same time that he offered her another.

"No thank you, I think I'll just get some sleep."

"It's just gone midday." he whined and as Merlin walked to the bed he swiftly but gently pulled her onto his lap.

"Arthur!" she yelled before Arthur pulled her closer and their lips met for a slow sensual kiss but it was soon interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Enter." Arthur called out and Morgana stepped into the room with a wide grin on her face, causing the two of them to worry.

"I've come to see where you've been hiding Merlin." she said, walking up to the desk where the two were sat.

"I haven't been hiding her Morgana."

"Great, then I guess you won't mind if I take her out and have her all to myself for a while."

"But I-" Merlin was just about to say when she was pulled to her feet.

"Be careful with her Morgana." Arthur growled.

"I am and I will, we will be back later tonight." Morgana said and had dragged Merlin out of the room before he could reply so he sighed and got back to eating his lunch.

It was very late at night when Merlin quietly made her way into her chambers, although she didn't really have to as Arthur was awake and waiting for her, sat up in bed, reading. When he heard her step in the room he looked up.

"How was your day with Morgana?" He asked and she glared at him before getting rid of her clothing, so that she was only wearing her undress and then she slipped into bed next to him.

He put the book away on a reachable table and when he moved back to lay down, she rested her head on his toned chest and let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, it was awful, she did my make up and my hair, more than once and made me try on so many dresses and made me get dressed in front of her and I swear she was always looking at my stomach, what if she knows?" she asked and she could feel his laugh rumble in his chest.

"It's okay Merlin, I'm sure that she doesn't know."

"Hm." Merlin said, closing her eyes and soon the King could hear Merlin's soft breathing, indicating that she was asleep and he blew out the candle that was lit next to him on the table and hooked an arm around his wife before joining her in sleep.

* * *

><p>Merlin had been waiting everyday to hear word that her mother was in Camelot or to see her walk into the square and after almost two weeks of waiting, a guard had told her that her mother had arrived and she almost flew to the courtyard where her mother was with her things, which were being taken off her and taken to her chambers.<p>

"Mother!" she yelled and threw her arms around her mother who grinned and hugged her back.

"Merlin, it is so good to see you." she said and squeezed her daughter before pulling away and looking to the King who was just joining him, not having run like Merlin did. "King Arthur." she curtsied.

"Please Hunith, as my mother in law, I don't think you need to do that and just Arthur will do, we're family." he said and smiled warmly at her and she nodded, smiling back before turning to her daughter again.

"Look at you, you look wonderful, although, have you gained some weight?"

"Mother!" Merlin said and looked over at Arthur who was looking like he didn't know what to say.

"It's probably from all of the food you're eating now as Queen, you always did say that Arthur ate too much and that soon it would begin to show, well I guess it is showing on you instead.

"Mother!" she said and when Arthur began laughing she glared at him and shouted. "Would you just shut up?" to the both of them who were a bit taken aback from her shouting.

"Merlin, sweetie, I-" her mother began to say but Merlin cut her off.

"I don't care, Arthur, show her to her chambers." she said and began walking away.

"Where are going?" he shouted after her but she didn't replied. He sighed and turned to Hunith, who was looking slightly scared.

"It was only a joke, do you think she will be okay?"

"I'm sure she will be, she just hasn't been herself recently." Arthur said. "So how have you been?" he asked her as they began walking out of the courtyard and to where Hunith would be staying.


	3. Telling Mother and Morgana

**Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife **by **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Three - Telling Mother and Morgana **

_Fem!Merlin/Arthur_

Characters belong to the BBC

* * *

><p>After Arthur had shown Hunith to her chambers, he had gone in search of his wife. His first place to look was at Gwen's home, but the woman had not seen her but had agreed to help the King find his wife.<p>

After about an hour of searching Camelot and the outskirts they finally found her in the outskirts of the city, under a tree and fast asleep, so Arthur had picked her up gently to make sure that he didn't wake her and then the three of them made their way back to Camelot.

Gwen had gone back to her home once they had reached the city and Arthur had taken his wife to their chambers, where Hunith was standing looking relieved that her daughter had been found and typical of Merlin, the moment he put her into their bed, her eyes opened and she woke up groaning.

She looked around, a bit scared as she had woken up in a different place than she had fallen asleep in, but after a few seconds she realised she was in her bed in her chambers and standing next to her, next to the bed was her husband and her mother. She looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mother, I am so sorry that I shouted at you." she said and pulled her mother closer to her so that she could hug her.

"It's okay my darling, calm down." she soothed and she rubbed her daughters back and gave Arthur a look of confusion. She held her daughter for a little while before pulling her back so she could look her in the eyes. She thumbed away the tears that were just leaving her daughter's eyes before cupping her cheeks.

"Merlin what on earth is wrong with you? You are not acting like yourself!" Merlin glanced over at her husband who nodded at her, causing Hunith to raise an eyebrow at the two.

"Mother." Merlin said, catching her mother's attention. "I'm pregnant...you're going to become a grandmother." Hunith's face broke into a huge grin and tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

"My baby is going to have a baby." Hunith said, her voice breaking due to her crying. She threw her arms around her daughter, hugging as someone near then spoke.

"Merlin's pregnant?" The three turned round to see Morgana standing at the doorway, her eyes twinkling and a smug smile on her face.

"I knew it!" she said and Arthur walked over to her, his finger lifted in a threatening gesture.

"If you tell anyone…"

"I won't!" Morgana reassured him, putting her hands up before rushing over to Merlin as Hunith moved out of the way so Morgana could hug her. "Congratulations, you're going to be a fantastic mother!"

"She will be." Hunith agreed before looking over at her son in law. "I think we should leave the soon to be parents alone now, don't you Morgana?"

"Fine, but I expect updates on the baby Merlin." she said and Merlin rolled her eyes.

"Yes Morgana."

As soon the door closed, Merlin relaxed and was about to turned down so that she was able to lie down, but toned arms wrapped around her waists and lips brushed against her neck.

"Arthur…" she moaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned him.

"Morgana knows you're pregnant, aren't you worried she's going to tell, well, everyone?"

"Not really, I trust her, but if she does tell then is that really something to worry about? The kingdom is bound to find out eventually and I am going to start showing soon." she said and Arthur hummed in agreement, continuing to kiss along Merlin's neck, making her moans increase.

Merlin's eyes slipped closed and she leaned her head back, her mouth slightly open. One of Arthur's hands slipped down and cupped her through her breeches. She fought the urge to thrust into hand and instead used one of her own to pull his hand away from her.

"Merlin?"

"I'm sorry...I just…"

"It's okay." Arthur said, turning his wife around and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You rest, I have to go attend a council meeting."

As Arthur walked away his wife called out 'good luck' to him and he grumbled a reply

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Merlin entered into her third month of pregnancy and was due another visit to Gaius, and was currently on her way to see him now. She strolled through the corridors, very happy that she had managed to catch Arthur before he went of to another council meeting as well as her waking up to no morning sickness.<p>

Just as she turned a corridor to carry on her journey, she very nearly collided with Sir Leon.

"Leon!"

"Good morning Merlin, I'm surprised you're up so early, word is you've been sleeping in every day."

"Well, um, I was just going to see Gaius." Merlin said, as if it were an explanation whilst slowly shuffling around the knight and he turned with her.

"Have fun." he said and she nodded before walking away, not getting very far when Leon shouted.

"Merlin?" she turned around. "Congratulations!" he smirked and headed back down the corridor and Merlin gritted her teeth.

So much for her good mood.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did he know? I bet it was Morgana, it had to be! I knew I couldn't trust her, why did it? My mother or Arthur wouldn't have told him-" Merlin vented before she was cut off by Gaius.<p>

"Merlin you have to calm down, stress is not good for the baby." Merlin immediately shut up, she knew that stress was the main cause of miscarriage and she could not risk losing her baby, the thought alone brought tears to her eyes. She made sure to quickly wipe them away before Gaius started to talk to her about her pregnancy.

"This month you may suffer some heartburn, if it gets too severs, come to me and I can give you something for it, if you find yourself having a nosebleed or a stuffed nose, it is nothing to worry about, it is all natural." Merlin nodded in understanding.

"Gaius?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think the baby looks like...at the moment?" Gaius smiled at her question and looked at an open book on his workbench.

"There isn't much known about how the baby is formed inside the womb, but some sorcerers have been known to be able to look inside a woman's stomach to see the growing child and they wrote this book, including diagrams, at your current stage they estimated that the baby would be around 2 inches in length and would weigh half an ounce. This is also the time where the baby begins to breathe." Merlin looked down in awe at her stomach and ran her hand over it.

"Hm, you've gained weight since last month." Gaius commented and she looked up at him, worried.

"Is that okay?" she asked and the man laughed.

"Of course."

"Good." she sighed. "I'd better be going...I need to have a word with Morgana." she said, and Gaius laughed as she exited the room in search of her sister in law.

* * *

><p>Later that day, in the evening, when Merlin had returned to her chambers after a very long conversation with Morgana, she found Arthur already in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was undressed, his chest naked where he would usually where a tunic.<p>

She quickly undressed down to her night dress and got into bed beside her husband, who hadn't moved since the second she stepped into the room.

"Leon knows I'm pregnant, Morgana told him, I went to her earlier and got her to confess, she also confessed that her and Leon are...together, or she plans on getting them together, that was the point I just got confused and left."

"Hm." Was Arthur's reply.

"What's wrong?" She asked her husband.

"Nothing." He said, not taking his focus off the ceiling.

"Oh. Okay." Merlin said and turned to her side, trying to ignore her husband's cold shoulder. Unknown to the King, his wife silently wept herself to sleep that night.


	4. Small Bump

**Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife **by **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Four - Small Bump **

_Fem!Merlin/Arthur_

Characters belong to the BBC

* * *

><p>For an entire month, maybe even slightly longer, his Queen had managed to avoid in and he knew why, because of that night when she had tried to talk to him and he had given her the cold shoulder. He hadn't meant to ignore her, he just had a lot on his mind.<p>

A kingdom, not far away from his own had plans to begin a war with Camelot and he had been doing everything in his power to prevent this from happening, he did not want a war coming to his home, if they were to come to Camelot...he had thought about that too much, too many scenarios of what could possibly happen were already running through his mind.

He needed to see his wife and to talk to her, but every time he came close to doing either she would walk away from him.

It was late in the evening when Arthur finished his latest meeting with his council and was heading towards his and Merlin's chambers, hoping to speak with her. When he entered the room he saw that she was already under the covers, fast asleep.

He let out a defeated sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to talk to his wife tonight, so instead he quickly undressed and slipped into the bed beside his wife.

"Athur?" her small voice made him jump slightly and he turned around to face Merlin, who had her eyes barely open, just squinting enough to see him. "When'd you get back?" she slurred, her voice still full of sleep.

"Not long ago, I didn't want to wake you." Arthur replied.

"You should have." she mumbled and moved closer to Arthur. When their skin can into contact he flinched at how cold she was.

"Merlin, you're freezing!"

"S'cold." she said, as if it were an explanation, through her chattered teeth and Arthur pulled her even closer to him, lacing an arm around her waist and holding her by the hip. He nuzzled his face into her long ebony locks and let out a sigh that he hadn't realised he had been holding in.

"I'm so sorry Merlin."

"Arthur, don't be, I'm just highly emotional at the moment." She said, drawing in a shaky breath, which caused Arthur's grip on her to tighten ever so slightly. Her eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the closeness that the two had not shared in a while.

"I'd noticed." Arthur laughed and earned a laugh from Merlin as well.

Arthur pulled his face away from her hair so that he could look down at her pale face. He gently cupped her chin and pulled it upwards before leaning down to capture her lips with his own and the two shared a long slow kiss.

Slowly the kiss built up and Merlin pushed her husband onto his back and climbed on top of him. She went to lean down and presh her body against her husband but she couldn't quite do so, so moved to sit back up, causing Arthur to give her a confused look.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked her and she grinned as she ran her hands over her stomach, which added to Arthur's confusion. Merlin grabbed the ends of her nightdress and pulled it upwards, stopping just below her breasts, showing her stomach, giving Arthur another smile. She had been in such a low mood recently she hadn't even noticed that her stomach had began to swell with the tiny life that was inside of her.

Arthur's focus moved from his wife's face to her stomach and realised why she had suddenly began to act weirdly. Her baby bump ha formed, well, it had began to form. He smiled and placed his hands on top of hers and they moved slowly over her bump, feeling all of it with grins on their faces.

After a few moments of looking at and touching Merlin's slightly swollen belly, Arthur placed a kiss on it, just above her belly button and pulled her down, gently, next to him, so that the two were facing each other. He then placed kisses along her collarbone, her neck, her cheeks, her nose, her ears, her eyelids, every single bit of exposed skin on her face.

"I love you, my Merlin."

"I love you too, my Arthur." she moaned and squirmed next to him, trying to move closer than they already were.

"Merlin?" He questioned.

"Make love to me Arthur." She moaned and rolled over onto her back and looked seductively over at her husband.

"Are you sure?"

Yes, please, I need you." She moaned and her husband climbed on top of her, making sure he didn't lean down on her stomach and hurt the growing life. He placed a kiss on her lips and then moved down to kiss her neck, before kissing between her breasts and her stomach. He moved further down, his head just near her core and she groaned.

"_Arthur…"_


	5. Telling Our People

**Title: Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – Chapter 5**

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana). **

**Word count: 740**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's : (**

* * *

><p>It was two weeks after Merlin's baby bump had began to form and she was currently observing herself in the mirror, she was wearing a deep red dress that hugged her hips and showed her bump more, this was the only dress that fit her at the moment…she would have to pay Gwen a visit soon.<p>

Merlin pulled the dress down slightly, exposing a bit of cleavage. Merlin had noticed that as well as her stomach swelling her breasts had to, Arthur had pretended not to noticed. Merlin laughed and smoothed down the front of her dress, stopping at her stomach to hold it for a moment.

There was a knock at the door, making her jump slightly. She spun around.

"Enter."

The door opened and Sir Leon stepped him.

"Leon, how are you?"

"I am fine thank you milady, and yourself?"

"Please, Leon, it's Merlin, and I'm fine thank you."

"Of course, Merlin, it is good to hear that you are well, I came her to tell you that Arthur wishes to see you in the throne room."

"Thank you Leon, tell him I'll be there soon."

Leon smiled and nodded before exiting the room. Merlin walked over to her vanity and began sorting her hair out and putting on a small amount of makeup, today was a big day after all.

* * *

><p>Around half an hour later Merlin entered the throne room, which was nearly empty besides herself, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Gaius, Hunith and the Knights. Of course Gwen and the knights, beside Leon, didn't know she was pregnant so she got some confused looks, gasps and stares from them, which Merlin only smiled to.<p>

She walked over to her husband, who was standing by the thrones. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her lips quickly before turning back to the others.

"I've called you all here, because as our closest friends, I believe you should know first. Of course some of you already know."

He looked at Gaius, Hunith and Leon, stopping to glare at Morgana before turning back to the others. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Me and Merlin are expecting a baby."

The others burst into cheers and congratulations. Gwen and Gwaine where the first to hug her. Gwaine flashed her a cheeky smiled.

"So, Arthur finally knocked you up?"

Arthur glared at him and Merlin punched his arm _gently._

"Shut up, _Gwaine._"

Gwen flashed Merlin a smiled and hugged her again.

"This is fantastic news, how far along are you?"

"Four and a half months."

Percival stepped forward pretending to look hurt and Merlin fell for it.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Merlin's face fell.

"I'm sorry Percy, I just, I,"

Percival smiled and wrapped her in his giant arms.

"I was _joking_ Merlin, congratulations."

Elyan hugged her last, congratulating her before asking.

"When are you going to tell the people?"

"Shortly, guards are gathering people into the courtyard as we speak." Arthur answered, her turned to his wife, holding out his hand.

"Shall we."

She smiled up at him and placed her hand in Arthur's.

"We shall."

* * *

><p>They walked off onto the balcony, that overlooked the whole courtyard, their friends following close behind.<p>

Merlin's heart began to race as she saw just how many people were watching them, she hid slightly behind her husband.

"People of Camelot, I have had you gathered you all here today to give you some marvelous news, my wife, the Queen Merlin Pendragon of Camelot-" Merlin smiled at the warmth that went through her body at the mention of her name…

_Merlin Pendragon_

"-is pregnant, four and a half months along."

The people erupted into cheers, and Arthur turned around and pulled her closer to the edge of the balcony. Merlin smiled and waved at her people. she leaned into her husband's embrace and placed her head on his chest relaxing at the sound of his heartbeat.

Next to them Morgana and Leon where clapping and smiling at the couple. Morgana glanced to her side at Leon and noticed where he was staring. She shook her head and chuckled.

"I do believe, _Leon_, that he face is much higher up."

Leon's head shot up and his face was flushed. Morgana laughed at him but wrapped her arms around his arm and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, Leon." Morgana laughed at the flush that deepened into a shade of red on his cheeks.

"_Milady…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

Chapter Five! (Free lobby time, I'm such a ninja) I'm _so sorry_ I didn't update sooner, I said to myself, if by Sunday night I get five reviews I will post this chapter…I got _nine _thank you! Well, here it is, I think with my holiday and school work after that, I will publish a new chapter once a week, on which day I do not know yet, so bare with!

Also, I want to write another story, maybe a few one-shots but I have no idea what to write, if you have any ideas feel free to send them to me either my review or PM, I do not mind. Only one thing it **has** to be Merlin, I will do any pairing whether it's Merlin/Arthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Gwaine/Leon, Gwen/Morgana etc. so please give me ideas, I will dedicate the story to you if you come up with a brilliant story!

Reviews:

_Harco8059: _thank you! Here it the chapter, you may find out more and I know so cute

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _Thank you! I know, you have fun but you need internet! Luckily I get a bit of time but yeah, drives me crazy too!

_Sherlockedholmes: _Love the name and thank you! I know I love their relationship, and in my view I much prefer Morgana nice. I totally agree with you on Guinevere.

_writergirl142: _Thank you and I know I think they are a very sweet couple.

_Kool Kato: _Thank you and I'm very glad :D

_dhh: _yeah…and clichés aren't always bad and drama adds some excitement to life.

_Charm96: _Thank you and I shall if I always get this amount of reviews!

_bluestargirl1: _Thank you and isn't it just? Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it

_Jossy99: _Welcome.

Thank you and review…x


	6. Kicking War

**Title: Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – Chapter 6**

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana). **

**Word count: 1,102**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's : ( **

* * *

><p>Merlin was lying in her bed with her husband's arms tangled around her, both were breathing heavily from the events that had happened earlier on that evening. Suddenly Merlin groaned in pain.<p>

"Merlin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She groaned again, her stomach felt…weird, it made her feel sicky and then she began to panic.

"Arthur, my stomach…it hurts, what if there is something wrong with the baby?"

Arthur's eyes widened in panic and he quickly got out of their bed and began putting his breeches and shirt on.

"I'll get Gaius, stay here I'll be right back."

Merlin quickly dressed into her nightdress before lying back in bed.

True to his word, Arthur arrived back not long after with Gaius. Arthur stood to the left of the bed whilst Gaius examined her stomach from the right side of the bed. He placed his hands on her stomach and soon he understood why Merlin was in pain. He 'hmm-ed' and took his hands away from her stomach.

Arthur spoke. "Well, is everything okay?" Gaius grinned.

"This is nothing to worry about sire, in fact it is a brilliant sign."

Merlin looked at Gaius, slightly confused. "It is?"

"Yes, the baby…is kicking."

Merlin ran a hand over her stomach and felt it again.

"It is a sign that your baby is active and healthy, of course it will feel uncomfortable at first, but after a while it should feel fine."

Merlin smiled at her husband and the two shared a sweet short kiss due to Gaius being in the room. She turned back to Gaius.

"Is there anything else that'll happen to me this month?"

"Well, the baby will grow some more…as will you" Merlin groaned and the two men laughed "the baby will become more active, respond to noises outside of the womb, and it will kick and move around your womb…and…"

"And what Gaius?"

"You may find that you will get…stretch marks."

Merlin groaned again and fell back onto her bed. Gaius and Arthur chuckled at her again. Arthur leaned over and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Merlin, you are gorgeous, stretch marks or no stretch marks."

He kissed her deeply and she pulled back blushing deeply and whining.

"_Arthur…_"

He chuckled, Merlin loved public displays of affection, but not in front of _Gaius!_

"I think I should leave you two alone." He chuckled before leaving the room.

"Thank you Gaius" Merlin called out just before he left through the doors. She turned to her husband.

"Now where were we?"

Arthur chuckled and lowered himself over his wife and began placing sweet kisses on her lips, before crashing them together in a rough, passion fuelled kiss.

He began running his hands all over her body, lifting up her nightdress so he could place his hands on his wife's swollen belly. Merlin groaned in pleasure, she loved when Arthur touched her stomach. Suddenly the baby kicked underneath Arthur's hand and he pulled back smiling.

"Was that…?"

Merlin smiled and held his hands and hers over her stomach.

"It was."

Arthur smacked their lips together again and continued on exploring her body into the night.

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks Merlin walked with a skip in her step, her active baby was making her just as active, nearly everyone had touched her stomach and felt the unborn Pendragon kick, Morgana and Gwen were especially frilled by it and had to be literally dragged away by Leon and Arthur on several occasions.<p>

Merlin was walking happily through one of the castle's corridors when she saw Percival, who was looking very depressed.

"Percival, what's wrong?"

Percival's head shot up, he hadn't even noticed her in the corridor.

"Sorry Merlin, I didn't see you there…nothing is wrong."

"Seriously Percival, what is the matter?"

Percival sighed and turned to look away from the wide concerned eyes of the Queen.

"I believe it best if you heard it from Arthur, come with me."

Merlin nodded and followed Percival into the council room. Many people, including Leon, Gwaine, Gaius, Elyan and Arthur were surrounding the table in the centre of the room, everybody but Arthur could see Merlin and Percival as they entered the room. Everybody stopped talking as they did so and turned to face them, Arthur turning around shortly afterward, seeing who had caused the interruption.

Upon seeing his wife his eyes widened and he walked over to her.

"Merlin, is something wrong?"

"I want to know what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Why is everyone here? Please, Arthur…tell me what's going on."

Arthur looked towards his council who nodded at him.

"I think we should go back to our chambers, it would be better to talk there."

Merlin nodded and the two began to walk out of the room. Arthur turned back to his council.

"You may all leave." They all nodded and followed the King an the Queen out of the room.

Merlin walked into the chambers her husband following close behind, he slowly shut the door and placed his forehead against it, trying the find the best way of breaking the news to his wife.

"Arthur?"

He turned to face her.

"What's going on?"

Her voice was soft, he hardly heard it. He walked away from the door and over to his wife. He held her pale hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Merlin…I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner."

"Told me what?"

"I am to go to war."

Merlin's eyes widened and she gripped Arthur's hands tight.

"What!"

"Lord Benedict of Bernicia has declared war on Camelot, we don't know why he is doing so, we have tried making peace with him, but he just wants war."

A few tears fell down Merlin's face and she let go of his hands.

"And when were you planning on telling me? The day before you were due to leave or minutes before?"

"Merlin…"

He moved to hug her but she shrugged him off.

"No, don't touch me!"

"Merlin…"

"What if you die Arthur? I will be left to rule the kingdom alone, to raise our _child _on my own!"

"Merlin-"

"Get out, please, before I say something I don't mean."

Arthur nodded and slowly walked towards the door, he turned once to see his wife sitting on the edge sobbing into her hands, before heading out. He came to face the two guards standing guard outside his and Merlin's chambers.

"Tell Hunith she is needed in her daughter's chambers."

The guards nodded and one walked off to find Hunith. He couldn't have her left alone now.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

Here is the next chapter! My Last day of holiday today :(

I have decided I shall update every Saturday and if possible any other day. I was thinking of extending the story a few chapters or so, just showing what happens a few months after the birth, also I had planned a sequel _and _a prequel, what does everybody think?

****I need your help! I don't know what to call the baby! I have chosen the gender but to make sure there is no spoilers I have chosen nine girls and nine boys names to chose from, please pick one from the girls and one from the boys and send then via review, thank you** - Also Story Ideas Anyone?**

**Boys:**

**Carlisle**

**Griffin**

**Rupert**

**Jasper**

**Callum**

**Luca**

**William**

**Leo**

**Finlay**

**Girls:**

**Flora**

**Emily**

**Lydia**

**Grace**

**Ceri**

**Rose**

**Florence**

**Katherine**

**Charlotte **

Reviews:

_Thieving Cat_: Thank you! I have decided what gender the baby will be and have ideas for the name, but I cannot tell. As for Morgana and Leon…Morgana likes to tease him, and the two have a close relationship, I don't know whether to make them a couple or not.

_dhh: _Thank you. I'm sorry if you find them short, but with the little time I have to write, it's short, an extra long wait or nothing.

_Kool Kat: _Thank you and I shall!

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _I know! And I think I would be rather frightened to see someone sat on my doorstep just to get wifi, lol, and thank you!

_bluestargirl1: _Thank you, it's nice to know my story makes you smile, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

_writergirl142: _Thank you! Here is more!

_Mai Ascot_: Thank you! And you will have to wait and find out.

Thank you, please review :) x


	7. Goodbye

**Title: Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – Chapter 7 **

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana). **

**Word count: 773**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's : ( **

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke around midday, her mother must have left whilst she was sleeping. Merlin turned to her side to see an empty bed, she knew Arthur wouldn't see her until she wanted him to. She let out a breath of sadness before pushing herself upwards, trying to sit up on her own was getting harder ever since her baby bump had grown bigger. There was a knock at the door.<p>

"Enter."

The door opened and Gwen stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Gwen!"

"Good morning Merlin, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, what about yourself."

Merlin tried to stand up from the bed, Gwen saw her struggling and walked over to her friend and helped her up.

"Merlin, are you sure your okay?"

"Yes, just hard to move around with this bump."

Gwen smiled at her before her look saddened.

"I heard you and Arthur had a fight."

Merlin sighed and walked over to one of the windows, the window that she could see the field in which Arthur and his knights trained.

"Arthur didn't tell me he was going off to war…"

"Oh, Merlin…"

Gwen walked over to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Merlin."

"No It's not!"

Gwen was a bit taken back by Merlin's shouting, but knew it was only down to the heightened hormones her pregnancy provided.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, it's just…what if he dies?"

"Merlin, he won't he's an excellent warrior and he wont give up easily."

Merlin nodded staring at her husbands form in the training grounds. Merlin turned to Gwen.

"When do they ride out?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, after lunch." Merlin nodded and turned back to look out of the window.

"I have to see Arthur now."

"Merlin?"

"Yes Gwen?"

"I think you might want to get dressed into something more…appropriate." Gwen coughed and looked downwards.

Merlin also looked downwards and noticed she was still in her short nightdress.

"Oh…"

After getting dressed into a loose blue gown she made her way down towards the training fields. She stood by the side watching as Arthur and Leon battled against each other, the others noticed her presence and sent smiles in her direction which she return.

After helping Leon up from the ground, Arthur turned to face his knights and noticed they were distracted by something. He turned around and his eyes caught his wife. Her hands were placed on her bump and her gaze was miles away.

"Merlin!" Merlin jumped at the mention of her name and her gaze met her husband's.

Arthur threw his sword into the ground and walked over to his wife.

"What are you doing out here, you should be resting."

"I just wanted apologise, for what happened last night."

Arthur sighed and glanced sideways before looking back at his wife.

"No, I should be the one apologising, I should have told you as soon as possible, you had the right as Queen and my wife…"

"It's okay, I forgive you."

Merlin stepped forward and wrapped her hands around his neck and placed her lips on his in a slow passionate kiss, which got more and more intense. Arthur pulled back and his wife whined.

"Merlin, we are getting to carried away, the knights are here…"

"Yes, I think we should take this back to our chamber's don't you?"

She winked at her husband and turned around sauntering towards the castle, with Arthur following close behind.

* * *

><p>After many rounds of love making, they had stopped, mainly due to the fact it pained Merlin and her stomach. The two lovers currently held each other tightly in their arms, Merlin's head was placed upon Arthur's shoulder and he could feel the tears falling onto his shoulders.<p>

He tilted his wife's head to face him.

"Merlin? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Merlin shook her head and nuzzled into her husbands chest.

"Merlin…"

"Don't go…"

The voice was so small, it took him a while to realise that she had indeed spoken.

"What?"

Merlin looked back up at him, fresh tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go…"

"I have to Merlin, as King it is my duty."

Merlin sighed.

"I know, but it still doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Arthur leaned down to capture his wife's lips in a sweet kiss.

"How long will you be gone."

"Around a month, I will send word if it is any longer."

Merlin nodded and nuzzled back into her husband's embrace and soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber, this would be the last time her husband would be so close to her in over a month.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

Because i love you guys so much, here is another chapter! Please still send me which names you think i should use! thank you :)

VampireBabyGirl, i think i may give the child a middle name as well :)


	8. Parting

**Title: Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – Chapter 8**

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana). **

**Word count: 933**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's : ( **

**A.N – Quick Author's note at the beginning, I have so many ideas for new stories, as for Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife I am currently writing chapter 12, so this will not be stopped and Threatening and Yes! will both have sequels. As for the stories:**

– **Merlin/Arthur (Male/Male) Modern AU, Age Difference. **

– **Merlin/Morgana, Good Morgana**

– **Merlin/Arthur, Modern AU, Blind Date (Sort of)**

– **Merlin/Morgana, Good Morgana, Sex One-Shot (Maybe more than one chapter) **

– **Fem!Merlin/Arthur and Fem!Merlin/Uther, Father-Son competition over a serving girl.**

**Please pick your favourite and send it via review, I have more ideas but I believe these will do for now. Anyway…Story…**

* * *

><p>It was a short while after lunch the next day and Merlin stood on the steps in the citadel, in front of part of Camelot's huge army.<p>

She heard footsteps from behind her and turned to see her husband and the knights walking down towards her and the army.

Arthur stopped on the step next to Merlin and they turned to face each other, holding each others hands.

Arthur looked at his wife beautiful pale face and her crystal eyes, before looking downwards towards her stomach. Not any more than a few days prior had Merlin reached her sixth month in pregnancy.

He didn't want to leave her alone, this far into her pregnancy, but it was his duty as king to attend and lead the war, Merlin understood.

"I'll miss you, Merlin."

"I'll miss you too Arthur, you promise you'll write?"

"Whenever I can I promise."

Arthur knew the war would at least last a month, he didn't want it to last any longer, if he missed the birth of his child he would be devastated, leaving Merlin as she struggled in pain to give birth to their child…

Arthur shook his head and took his hands away from Merlin's to cupped her cheeks and kiss her once, passionately. The two broke away and hugged.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin, stay safe."

"And you."

Arthur let go of Merlin and walked down the rest of his steps to join his men to march out on the way to war.

* * *

><p><em>To My Dearest Merlin, <em>

_After a three day march we finally reached Levwest clearing and three days later Lord Benedict's army arrived, Lord Benedicts men are vicious and blood thirsty, in the 8 days we have been fighting our side has lost nearly five hundred, I hope that you are safe my love, as well as our child. _

_Arthur, x_

* * *

><p><em>My Love, Arthur, <em>

_It's hard to believe you have been gone two weeks, by the sounds of it you will be there longer than a month, me and the baby are doing fine, although I still seem to be growing, I doubt I'll be able to walk soon!_

_All my love, Merlin, x_

* * *

><p><em>To My Dearest Merlin, <em>

_Its good to hear your doing fine and I'm sure you're not that large, sweetheart. This week has been more a successful week, We hear Lord Benedict is worried, we are hoping he shall surrender._

_Arthur, x_

* * *

><p><em>My Love, Arthur,<em>

_It is great news to hear! I really hope I see you soon, I miss you greatly. My stomach has been causing me great pain recently, but I have Gwen and Morgana to help me, they are very loyal and good friends._

_All my love, Merlin, x_

* * *

><p><em>To My Dearest Merlin, <em>

_I am glad to hear they are looking after you and I hope you feel better soon my dear. We lost only fifty men this week and Benedict lost two hundred, he has to surrender soon, and then I can see you, I miss you terribly._

_Arthur, x_

* * *

><p><em>My Love, Arthur, <em>

_You should have been home by now, that idiot Benedict is keeping you from me, I hope for the best my love, keep safe._

_All my love, Merlin, x _

* * *

><p>After that last letter Merlin had heard nothing and she had sent it two weeks ago. Her stomach fluttered with her baby's hiccups, she was in awe when Gaius had told her what that feeling was. It made it even more apparent that her baby was nearly due. She needed Arthur with her now.<p>

Suddenly Gwen burst through her chamber doors.

"Merlin!"

"Gwen, what is it?"

"They have returned, they are entering the citadel now!"

Merlin, as best as she could, ran out of the room and as fast as she could to the citadel.

* * *

><p>King Arthur jumped down from his horse, trying not to injure his shoulder any more than he already had. He was about to turn to talk to Sir Leon when a voice made his head turn.<p>

"Arthur!"

He turned towards the steps to see his wife being helped down the stair by Gwen. She had grown much bigger in the six weeks since he had seen her, but it didn't make her any less beautiful infact it made her even more beautiful, knowing that she was carrying his young.

"Merlin!"

He raced over toward and gathered her up in his arms as best as he could without knocking her belly. He nuzzled his face in her hair and she did the same to his shoulder. He breathed in deeply holding in his tears, but it was no use, he just let them flow, sobbing into his wife's hair, he had missed her so much.

"I missed you, so much, Merlin."

"I missed you too…oh Arthur!"

She pulled back from him and he looked at her in confusing before he realised what she was looking at.

"It's nothing Merlin, just a lucky hit."

Merlin glanced over at Leon, her eyes flashing gold for a split second.

"_Leon?_"

"He was hit during a battle…he was unconscious for eleven days, it was most worrying."

"Arthur! Is that why you didn't reply to my last letter, I thought you were dead you idiot!"

Merlin slapped Arthur on his good shoulder before pulling him into a hug. Arthur rolled his eyes…hormones. He hoisted Merlin off the ground and she made a high pitch squeak.

"Come on you, chambers."

"_Arthur_."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

First week back at school :(

**I** just wanted to say thank you to my wonderful reviewers, you're reviews always make me want to write more, the people that review the most or the best, I will dedicate a chapter to you because of your loyalty, Chapter's will be short but I will upload two at a time** **

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Dedicated to Lady Blade WarAngel. **_

I was thinking, should I add on a few more chapters to do with a couple of months after the birth or should I write a sequel set a few years on, or maybe both?

Just incase you were curious about what ages I put everybody as:

Merlin – 22

Arthur – 25

Morgana – 26

Gwen – 25

Leon – 29

If you want to know the ages of anyone else, just ask.

Reviews:

_simpsonfreak: _Hmmm, I thought of naming the child after Balinor/Ygraine but after a while I didn't really like the idea, but thank you anyway! : )

_Sherlockedholmes: _Thank you! I've decided the gender, and William is a cute name, and he was Merlin's friend…And If other's want a sequel I will do one!

_VampireBabyGirl_: Yes! I must have a middle name, thank you! Luca William and Grace Florence, I like them.

_saroura92: _Very Smart, and I was thinking of giving the baby magic, but I'm really not sure, would you like me to? Also I like Rose and Grace, but I don't like Brian, sorry.

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _That's okay, and thank you! I like both those names, thank you, again.

_brightcat12: _Thank you and I'm not sure about those names…I like Elijah though.

_Jossy99_: Lovely names, thank you.

_Kool Kato_: He has too and thank you!

_writergirl142_: Thank you!

_CoolNinjaOfDoom_: …okay, thank you and don't worry I have already written the next two chapters so yeah…don't get…'Mangry' Lol.

_Bluestargirl1: _It's okay and thank you! I like those names, I'm getting a lot of responses saying William…

_chels kate_:Thank you very much! In the first chapter Merlin was using Magic, it has been legalised and everybody knows she has it, but I haven't really involved it much more, maybe I will do a magic chapter just for you, thank you. And you're welcome.

Thank you, Review…x


	9. Merlin and Arthur

**Title: Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – Chapter 9**

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana). **

**Word count: 388**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's : ( **

**A.N – This chapter is dedicated to Lady Blade WarAngel, who has reviewed my story five times! Although it is not the most, they are always lovely, thank you so much! x**

* * *

><p>Arthur was sleeping soundly in his and Merlin's huge bed whilst Merlin was sat at the edge of the bed watching over her husband.<p>

After a few minutes of watching her husband sleep, she decided to check over his wound.

She collected a bowl of warm water and a cloth before walking back over to Arthur and pulling down his tunic so his shoulder was visible.

Arthurs eyes opened and he glanced at his wife.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm cleaning your wound."

Merlin dipped the cloth in the water and went to dab his shoulder when Arthur's hand wrapped around her slim wrist.

"You don't have to do that, I can do it myself."

Merlin sighed and Arthur let go of her wrist.

"Arthur, please, let me do something, I can't do much due to" he pointed both forefingers at her swollen bump "the least I can do is look after my husband."

Arthur nodded and leant back allowing his wife to clean his wound. She retrieved the cloth and began dabbing the wound.

"You would have thought that after a month my wound would have healed."

"Hmm, well it was quite deep and for half of the time you didn't have a proper physician."

Merlin soon finished cleaning the wound and placed the cloth in the bowl.

"Looks like the wound is nearly fully healed, give it a day or two and you can go back to training."

"Thank god, I hate not being able to do anything."

"How do you think I feel?"

Arthur looked over at his wife and placed a hand on his wife's stomach.

"At least you get something out of it."

Arthur smiled up at his wife before looking back at her stomach. Only a month to go…Arthur was over the moon with delight, soon he would have a son or a daughter, but at the same time he was absolutely terrified, in a month he could lose her. He shook the thoughts from his head and removed his hand and settled back into the bed.

Merlin crawled in next to him and moved in, getting as close to Arthur as she possibly could with her stomach. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Merlin."

"Hm, I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

I know! It's short! Sorry! But I shall upload another chapter tomorrow! I hope you enjoy this chapter, just a little Merthur moment.

The next chapter will be for _**Kool Kato.**_

Reviews:

_Saroura92: _Thank you for the review, and I think the magic having magic will bring the kingdom closer together, hmmm…

_Harco8059: _Thank you, and that seems to be the favourite choice at the moment XD

_Kool Kato: _Thank you and I will…I hope you like the next chapter

_Chibitomodachi: _Thank you and I think I will write a sequel, but…I don't know…

_Writergirl142: _Thank you ^_^

_Brightcat12: _Thank you, and that is the most chosen story, well, the only one.

_NiNi03: _better than what story? And thank you.

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _Yes, because you are such a wonderful reviewer! I hope you do like this chapter, I know it's short but yeah…and wow University? I'm dreading those days, my GCSE's are hard enough!

_Bluestargirl1: _Hey, no problem and thank you and hmmm…I think I will write one of those but I don't know whether to make it a one-shot or not, what do you think?

_The Lady of the Land: _thank you! And thank you for those names : )

Thank you, Review.


	10. Labour?

**Title: Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – Chapter 10**

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana). **

**Word count: 299**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's : ( **

**A.N – This chapter is dedicated to Kool Kato, who is my top reviewer! Thank you so much! x**

* * *

><p>The next day Arthur's shoulder was nearly fully healed and was aloud out to watch his knights train. He sat on a bench with Merlin and Gwen on the side of the training field, watching as Gwaine and Percival sparred.<p>

Merlin bent over slightly and held her stomach letting out a groan of pain. Arthur and Gwen looked over at Merlin with wide eyes and Gwen gripped her shoulders.

"Merlin? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm, ah!"

Merlin shouted in pain and panicked the knights currently training on the fields. Arthur and Gwen helped her up and Arthur turned to Leon and Elyan.

"Leon, Elyan, tell Gaius we need him, Percival," he turned to the larger knight "help me with Merlin."

Leon, Elyan nodded and ran off towards the castle and Percival moved forward to help carry Merlin to the king and queen's chambers.

* * *

><p>By the time the three got Merlin to her chambers, Gaius, Leon and Elyan were already there waiting. Percival and Arthur placed her on the bed gently and she let out another groan of pain and gripped her lower stomach.<p>

Gaius rushed to her side and began examining her as Gwen, Leon, Elyan and Percival left to join Gwaine and Morgana who had just arrived outside their chambers.

After a few minutes Gaius was satisfied he had an answer.

"G-Gaius…is my baby okay!"

"Yes, Merlin you're baby is fine, what you are currently experiencing are false contractions, the real ones are located in your lower back and stomach and are much more intense."

Merlin groaned and Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"That's made me feel a great deal better!"

Gaius and Arthur chuckled and Arthur leaned down and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Don't worry Merlin you have just under a month until that'll happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**Kool Kato**, You're chapter! False labour pains…yup! The next chapter will be dedicated to **_chels kate_** for reminding me of Merlin's magic! Thanks….it's quite embarrassing!

Reviews:

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _hmm, worried at University even more now, but that's a few years ahead, I want to be a vet or at least something to do with animals, so I want to do biology but im unsure of what else I want to do. My next exam is English which I'm currently revising best as I can as well as a two Physics exam _and _Philosophy & Ethics _and _Geography. Its exhausting. I hope your cousin does well in her GCSE's and I will remember to ask you if I have problem And I'm glad you like this chapter, sorry its short. (Sorry for rambling on)

_Writergirl142: _Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it even though its short.

_Sherlockedholmes: _Thank you, and I've already written the baby's birth, and I hope you will like it, unfortunately there's still a few chapters in between! By the way I hope you got my PM, if not please tell me.

_Kool Kato: _Thank you so very much, I hope you liked this chapter ^_^

Thank you, please review...x


	11. Magic

**Title: Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – Chapter 11**

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana). **

**Word count: 297**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's : ( **

**A.N – This chapter is dedicated to , for reminding me of Merlin's magic! So here is a magical chapter just for you! x**

* * *

><p>Merlin grumbled as she walked across her chambers and back into her bed. She slowly sat down, propped up by the pillows behind her back.<p>

Her feet _ached_, her back _ached_ and she was _huge!_

She sighed, not being able to move much meant she couldn't do a lot and she was constantly bored!

She looked towards the door, and around the room, making sure Arthur wasn't here before holing out her hands and muttering a few words. A small flame appeared in the middle of her hands and after a few more words the flame shaped into a rose. Merlin was so amused by the fire rose into her hands, she didn't noticed her husband walk through the door.

"Merlin!"

Merlin jumped and the rose in her hands leapt up and turned into a cloud of smoke before disappearing. She looked over at her husband.

"Yes?"

He walked across the room, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"What did Gaius say about using your magic?"

Merlin huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, well, as best as she could.

"He said that using magic while I'm pregnant will tire out my body, probably make me ill _and _hurt the baby."

Arthur smirked and nodded before walking around to the side of the bed to sit down near his wife. He stroked her hair and kissed her lips before cupping her warm cheeks in his hands, she was always warm now, a rosy blush nearly always painted her cheeks.

"It won't be to long until you can use your magic again."

There was a small hint of sadness in his eyes when he said this but Merlin brushed it off.

"I know, I can't wait."

There was a short pause before Arthur replied.

"Me either…"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

here it is, sorry it's really short, but they will be up to the birth chapter, next up is _**Sherlockedholmes,**_ thank you and review

Has anyone seen Dark Shadows? I saw it this week and it was AMAZING! Highly recommend seeing it, I'm seeing it again tomorrow, Yay! :D

**Reviews:**

_Sherlockedholmes_: Haha, yeah false labour :) and thank you, I hope you like this chapter and the next! :D

_Kool Kato: _No Problem and thank you biggest fan ;)

_writergirl142: _Thank you! :D

_blustargirl1:_ Thank you so much and yes I've seen it twice because it is just that amazing, and really want it on DVD, **now! **

_Giselle Pink: _Thank you.

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _Thank you. My parents are always telling me to do some study, then take a break, do some more take a break, so yeah I do :) and I have had that before, luckily only in a mock test where I tried to revise to much and got an E, I did much better on my tests getting a B in Biology, few marks from an A, but didn't do as well on my chemistry getting a C. But yes, study breaks are very good.

_GreenFlyingMonkey: _Thank you! :)


	12. Leon and Morgana

**Title: Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – Chapter 12**

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana). **

**Word count: 561**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's : ( **

**A.N – This chapter is dedicated to Sherlockedholmes, for making me think about Leon and Morgana's relationship. Thanks x **

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the chambers door and Merlin put down the several bits of fruit she was currently eating.<p>

"Enter"

Morgana stepped in the room and walked over to Merlin and Merlin groaned, whenever Morgana wanted something, it wasn't good.

"Morgana…how are you?"

Morgana smiled and looked Merlin up and down.

"Very well and how are you and the baby?"

"We are fine…"

After a few minutes of Morgana staring at her, Merlin started to freak out.

"What do you want Morgana!"

"Oh, I had some new clothes made for you, their in my chambers, as well as some baby clothes…"

Although Merlin hated trying on new clothes herself, but the thought of seeing baby clothes and imagining her tiny baby in them made her stomach flutter, and not with the baby's hiccups. A smile spread on Merlin's face.

"Let's go."

The rest of that day was spent with Morgana, looking over many tiny clothes, made for boys and girls, there was an item of clothing in every colour, but her favourite was the Pendragon Red.

Merlin had left shortly to place the items of clothing she had chosen for her and her baby in one of the many drawers in her and Arthur's chambers.

Morgana was alone in her chambers, Gwen had taken ill and Morgana had forced Gwen to stay at home. There was a sudden knock at her door, making her jumped slightly before straightening herself and walking over to unlock it. On the other side of the door stood Sir Leon.

"Leon!"

"Milady" he said with a nod of his head.

"And what do I owe this honour, sir." A slight mocking tone was laced in her voice and Leon chuckled as he stepped in the room.

"I believe it was you who wished to see me milady."

"Please, Leon, Morgana and I don't mean to sound rude but I did not send for…oh."

They looked at each other before speaking in unison.

"Merlin."

Leon laughed slightly and glanced up at Morgana.

"She seems to think there is something going on between us."

Morgana's eyes were suddenly drawn to his lips and then back up at his eyes.

"That's ridiculous, my feelings for you are no more than friendly."

"As are mine…"

The two remained in silence until Leon spoke up, slightly nervous.

"But if my feelings, were more than friendly, how would you feel, about…that?"

Morgana looked slightly shocked at Leon but spoke, trying to make sure her voice didn't break with the nervousness and slight excitement that was running through her body.

"If you were to have these…feelings towards me, I would say that i…did _do _feel the same and maybe…we could…"

"We could…?"

Leon stepped forward as Morgana stepped back and eventually Leon had her pinned against the wall. Morgana grinned as did Leon.

"I think you already know the answer, Leon."

"I think I may, Morgana."

Morgana reached up as he reached down and they met in a kiss. Morgana wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands rested on her hips as the kiss deepened. Morgana opened one eye as she heard light footsteps enter the room.

She saw Merlin smiling, no, _grinning _and Morgana glared at her. Merlin put her hands up and slowly made her way out of the room, leaving the new lovers on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

Longest one yet! The next chapter will be dedicated to _**bluestargirl1.**_

Reviews:

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _I guess so and thank you. Im glad you liked this, despite it being so short! :)

_Sherlockedholmes: _Yeah poor Merlin, and I know I feel bad for making him feel this way, but well that's just the story! Thank you and I will! :D xx

_Kool Kato: _Thank you and I'm glad :)

_writergirl142: _Thank you! and it will be soon!

_bluestargirl1: _Thank you! and yes OMG! my little brother told me and I was so happy but now im really impatient! And Iron Man 3 I really wanna see, the first three were fantastic and I just love Iron Man, Tony Stark and Robert Downey Jr so so much, I cant wait :D and thank you again! x


	13. Just Before

**Title: Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – Chapter 13**

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana). **

**Word count: 392**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's : ( **

**A.N – This chapter is dedicated to _bluestargirl1 _as she is my other top reviewer, thank you so much! x**

* * *

><p>The nearer Merlin got to the end of her pregnancy, the more the days seemed to drag on.<p>

She spent most of her time now, eating, sleeping or reading which the occasional visit to Gwen, Morgana or the knights if she could make it.

What made her even angrier was that just a few days ago, just after Merlin and Arthur had, had sex Merlin had began to bleed and this panicked both of them. After a very embarrassing talk from Gaius, the two had agreed not to have sex until after their child was born.

So she was now horny and bored, and this mixed with her magic and hormones was not good.

She gripped her hand into a fist and a near by vase exploded into hundreds of small pieces.

Merlin gasped before retrieving a brush and knelt down to begin cleaning away the small pieces.

"Merlin!"

The call of her name made her jump and she cut herself with a small piece of the vase and she yelped holding her finger looking at the wound.

"Merlin!"

She looked around to see her husband walk through the doors. His eyes widened as he saw his wife on the ground and the shattered vase around her. He ran over to her and knelt down on the floor.

"Merlin! Christ are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine I just-"

"What happened?"

She looked to her right, avoiding eye contact with Arthur.

"I was sat down, and clenched my fist, I felt angry and then the vase exploded, I tried to clean it up but…"

Arthur sighed and pressed a kiss to her brow and linked his arms around her, slowly lifting her up.

"Come on, let's get Gaius to put something on that." He gestured towards her cut finger.

Merlin nodded and Arthur managed to pull her up onto her feet, avoiding the vase pieces around them. Merlin let out a gasp and she placed one of her hands on her back, the other rested on Arthur's chest.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

"No, my back-ah!"

Merlin's hand that was on Arthur's chest came down to rest on her stomach. Arthur glanced downwards and saw a puddle of clear liquid at her feet. Merlin's gaze followed his and then they both looked at each other, eyes wide with understanding.

She was going into labour.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>

Chapter for _bluestargirl1 _, thank you! The introduction to the labour chapter which will be published on Saturday!

_Kool Kato: _Thank you so much, that's very sweet of you to say!

_Sherlockedholmes: _Thank you, and I know he's the only knight I can really put with Morgana, the others don't really…suit…I dunno, probably just me being weird. And yes very close indeed, next week :D and aw I makes me feel extremely happy that my stories mean that much to you. Also I hope you had a good weekend, my weekend was dreadful, packed full of revision -_-

_saroura92: _Thank you :)

_writegirl142: _Thank you so much!

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _Yup, I would do the same, being as bored as she is! And I'm waiting for loads of new series including Merlin, and no I haven't watched Once Upon A Time.

_bluestargirl1: _Thank you and I glad this chapter made you happy :) and I hope you like this chapter :D


	14. The Baby Arrives

**Title: Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – Chapter 14**

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana). **

**Word count: 991**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's **

* * *

><p>It was less than an hour later and Merlin was now laying on her and Arthur's bed, sweating and breathing quickly and heavily every now and again letting out little noises of pain and discomfort.<p>

Merlin, Arthur and Gwen were the only ones in the room, the knights and Morgana stood outside guarding the door patiently waiting for the new Pendragon to be born.

Gwen pressed the wet cloth to Merlin's head, trying to cool her down. She huffed and gasped.

"_Arthur…_" her voice was strained.

Arthur rushed to her side, nearly knocking Guinevere over and gripped Merlin's hand, not to tight though.

"I'm here."

He kissed her hand and she nodded at him, before her face screwed up in agony and she let out a scream. Arthur, panicked, looked down at the end of the bed, where Gaius was.

"Gaius, what's happening?"

"She's fully dilated sire, she needs to push." He turned to Gwen. "Guinevere I think it best if you leave."

"Of course Gaius."

"_Gwen…_"

Gwen turned around and looked into the exhausted eyes of Merlin.

"_Thank you._"

Gwen smiled and nodded before leaving the three alone. Arthur stroke Merlin's cheek trying to calm her for the pain that was soon to come.

"Merlin I need you to push for me, my love."

"It_ hurts._"

Arthur's heart rate quickened and he placed a kiss to her boiling brow.

"I promise you it'll be worth it, we will have a child, a piece of you…and me."

Merlin could feel her husband's distress and on instinct her eyes flashed gold calming Arthur.

She yelled as she pushed, a sharp pain filled her stomach, back, legs and her womanhood.

After pushing her breathing quickened. She calmed down and pushed for a second time, squeezing her husbands hand.

"Almost there Merlin, I see your child's head."

Merlin smiled as she tried the calm herself and pushed again.

"How much, longer…G-Gaius?"

"Not too long, my girl, now push."

Merlin screamed and her eyes glimmered gold and a window shattered, blowing out towards the court. Gaius sent a worried look towards Arthur, before turning back to see how she was progressing.

"Merlin, you need to calm down, control your magic…"

"I can't Arthur, I can't…"

Arthur looked towards Gaius.

"Gaius?"

"One more push, sire, and then I will be able to get the baby out."

Arthur turned to his wife and kissed her slowly.

"You heard what Gaius said, Merlin, one more push."

Merlin nodded and pushed as hard as she could and suddenly the pain was gone and a baby's cries hit their ears. The new parents looked over at Gaius, now holding a blood covered baby.

"Sire, I need you to make Merlin heal herself, I shall check over your child."

Arthur nodded, anytime now Merlin could die.

"Merlin, I need you to heal yourself for me, please Merlin…"

"I can't, I'm too tired…"

Merlin's eyes began to flutter close.

"No Merlin, please, don't leave me."

Tears were making their way into his eyes when he heard his wife's soft voice whisper.

"_Forbærning mín afol…"_

Merlin's eyes opened and flashed gold. Merlin's face turned it's normal colour and her breathing slowed to a normal rate. Arthur let out a sigh of released and kissed her lips hard.

"Thank god you're okay."

Merlin smiled but her focus was soon drawn to something else. Arthur followed her line of gaze and he met his eyes with Gaius' form and a small one wrapped in a Pendragon red silk cloth.

Gaius smiled as he walked over to the king and queen.

"Merlin….Arthur…may I present your child, the new prince of Camelot."

Gaius handed Merlin the baby and she cradled him lovingly, Arthur looking down at his tiny face. He had small pink lips that were pursed as if in thought, a small nose, no bigger than a button and a small tuff of dark hair on his head. Merlin's voice broke as she spoke, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"My son…"

Arthur's cheeks were soon also covered in tears as he glanced down at his tiny son.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Arthur glanced at his wife and nodded slowly. She passed the tiny boy over to her husband and smiled at the father and son.

"What are you going to name him?"

Merlin and Arthur glanced up at Gaius and Arthur spoke.

"William."

Merlin smiled.

"William Luca…thank you Arthur."

The two kissed, Arthur holding the child between them. Gaius smiled at the happy couple before exiting the room, leaving the King and Queen alone with the Pendragon child.

Arthur handed William over to Merlin and she placed a kiss on the tiny infants forehead.

"Where will he sleep?"

It was then that Arthur realised that they didn't have a cot for the baby.

"Can't he sleep with us?"

Merlin looked at him shocked and gripped the baby slightly closer to her chest.

"And have you smoother him!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and took William from Merlin.

"I wont smoother him, let him sleep with us tonight and then tomorrow we can pick out a cot for him."

Merlin smiled and turned towards the bed as the smell of blood hit her and she glanced at the bedcovers. She frowned and rose her hand towards the sheets.

"_feormian_."

Merlin's eyes turned gold and the sheets turned to their normal clean white and a fresh scent of lavender filled the air.

Arthur smiled as he crawled into bed next to her, placing William in between them, he stirred slightly and made a small noise before he opened his eyes to look up at his parents for the first time. His eyes were baby blue and sparkled. Of course his eyes may not stay that colour forever, but Merlin hoped they did, they look very much like Arthur's eyes.

The Pendragon King and Queen cradled their young son and all three drifted off into slumber.

…the end…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

First ever birth scene I've written, hope its okay. I was really depressed this week so I doubt I be writing a lot, I'm sorry, I think I did terrible in my exams.

Reviews:

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _Thank you, and I was advised by a friend to watch it so I might.

_LaRieNGuBler: _Sorry I made you wait so long! and I'm glad!

_writergirl142: _Thank you :)

_Sherlockedholmes: _I'm so glad that you're so happy and that you liked this chapter :) my revision didn't go very well :(

_Kool Kato: _Thank you so much!

_bluestargirl1: _Thank you and you're welcome! Haha, so glad you liked it!

_x-menfan1000: _Thank you, and I'm glad you like my story.

_saroura92: _Yes, and you find out here!


	15. Epilogue

**Title: **Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – Chapter 15, Epilogue

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Merlin and Arthur are happily married….right? Merlin wants a child, but Arthur dosen't want to lose her like he did his mother. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana).

**Word count: **344

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

><p>Hunith was the first, besides Merlin, Arthur and Gaius, to see the new Pendragon. She instantly connected with her grandchild and decided to stay in Camelot, which Merlin and Arthur were very happy about.<p>

Morgana and Gwen had been the next to see William. Morgana had decided he was to be spoiled, and had brought him numerous toys and her and Guinevere were going to make him clothes and blankets.

Despite the King and Queen offering to pay Guinevere money for them she had declined, she was far too kind.

Next had been the knights. Leon had cradled the young for a while and had congratulated the King and Queen on there first child as did Percival and Elyan.

Gwaine declared himself godfather of the child, Merlin and Arthur merely rolled their eyes.

Later the day they had announced the arrival of William to the people of Camelot, and they had brought him along with them as they selected a cot and other baby supplies, besides toys and clothes which they had _plenty _of.

The people stopped by and stared lovingly at the royal family, some even, mainly the children, went up to the King and Queen and asked to see the tiny boy. Merlin and Arthur were more than happy to show off their baby.

By nighttime they were exhausted. They placed William into his new warm bed, although Merlin, and Arthur, wanted to keep him in the bed with him, it would be warmer and safer. When William closed his eyes and began snoring softly Merlin and Arthur dressed for bed.

They slipped into their bed and laid on their sides, facing each other. Arthur leaned forward and captured her lips, moving his slowly and she joined in.

Arthur bit her bottom lip gently, making her open them so Arthur could slip his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments they pulled apart and Merlin placed her head on her husbands chest.

They both drifted off to sleep not long after, dreaming of their future with William, and hopefully more children.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

Last chapter, the epilogue! There will be a sequel, all those who wanted one, but so far I have only written the prologue (there will be a prologue for that one, there wasn't for this) It's mainly saying what has happened, I don't know if you want me to post it sooner or later, so just tell me!

Any reviews I get for this chapter will either be replied to by PM or in the Authors Notes of the sequel.

**~~**Follow me on Twitter - RomRommers for updates on my stories, sneak peaks, information etc. as well as maybe some random babbling from me and the things**~~**

Reviews:

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _Thank you! You proberly might not get this for a while, so I hope you had/having a good time, even with crazy relatives! I wish I could get a tan! Living in England has made my skin pale!

_MerlinFan1996: _I am doing one and thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)

_saroura92: _Aw :'(

_Sherlockedholmes: _I know it's a lovely name isn't it? Well writing makes me happy when I'm depressed, I hope it didn't show in this chapter I didn't want to reflect my mood onto the writing. And it's ok, I just hope I get a C or more otherwise I will have to resit them, I don't really have to, but I will! I find out the results in August and I'm dreading it. I really do hope I do better than I think I did! Thank you!

_writergirl142: _Thank you, I'm very glad you liked it and I know isn't William a lovely name?

_bluestargirl1: _Aw thank you so much! And everybody wanted the name William and it is nice so I thought, why not? And I've never heard of Legend of Korra so I don't know about reading to fic, sorry. And I'm glad you think so, but I don't the exams were Science and Religious Education which I both suck at :(

_jotalina: _Thank you and you're welcome!

_LaRieNGuBleR: _ Yes, it is currently being written!

_Kool Kato: _Aw, thank you and thank you again! And I will!


End file.
